MALI During FY 14 Dr. Gwadz has been working with the LMVR entomology team at the MRTC in Bamako to provide support for the LMIV vaccine trials in Mali. The MRTC insectaries have been modified and upgraded to maximize mosquito rearing. Additional changes have set up secure areas for holding infected mosquitoes and area for mosquito dissection. Mosquito rearing protocols have been significantly improved to maximize adult survival, feeding avidity and susceptibility to infection. Vaccine trials are currently underway. CAMBODIA During FY 14, the NIH laboratories in Cambodia were required to move from there initial location at the centrally located Nationl Malaria Center,CNM,to a new facilty located at the edge of Phnom Penh. The new CNM building is well designed. The new NIH laboratories have suffiucient space and can permit research expansion. New insectaries will be completed before the end of the year. The new NIH/LMVR malaria laboratories are now among the best in the region and the insectaries shouls serve as models for research efficiecy. The location of the new CNM is very inconvenient. How this location will affect staff retention is yet to be determined.